Heart over Head
by iris0011
Summary: Is there a way for breaking Thukishima's memory-charm? And what will Ichigo chose? The easy, or a more hard way? For it's not that easy, protecting a heart... SPOILERS!


_**Plot / Setting:** Ichihime oneshoot. Taking place after the latest chapter (462) of the manga, so it contains SPOILERS! Basically my idea about where things could go from here on. _

_Orihime is still knocked out, and the fights are almost at an end... Ichigo had already taken care of Ginjou, and the others the rest of X-curtion. What will Orihime find, when she wakes? Is there a way for breaking Thukishima's memory-charm? And what will Ichigo chose? The easy, or a more hard way? For it's not that easy, protecting a heart..._

_**Warning:** fluffyness at the end... Hope you'll enjoy._

**Heart over head**

Orihime opened her eyes. Her head vision was blurry and her head spinning.

'Ouch-iii...' she whined, touching her throbbing nape. 'What happened?' Strong arms helped her stand up on her own feet. 'Thanks!' she muttered, trying to look behind her, and see who was holding her. After a few blinks, she recognized the man. 'Urahara-san?'

The shopkeeper's eyes were narrowed under his hat, and he wasn't looking at her. He didn't answer anything either. A slight uneasy feeling settled in the pit of Orihime's stomach. There was something wrong with the way the man's jaws were clenched together... Orihime wanted to free her hand from his clutches, but he wouldn't let go, even though she no longer needed support.

The calling of her name cut across her troubled thoughts.

'Inoue...'

Her head snapped up immediately, at hearing that familiar voice. Ichigo was standing right before her, in his new black shikansho, tall and strong, power radiating from ever cell in his body. Zangetsu was in his hand, it's shape being different, but friendlily familiar all the same... Just like Urahara, Ichigo also avoided her eyes. He was staring at the ground.

Orihime's mind started functioning better now, and the memories from before she had lost consciousness slowly came back. She remembered that Kurosaki-kun had been fighting Thukishima-san and Ginjou, and her own confusion and fears. Dread filled her heart... Was the fight over? What had happened?

'Where is Thukishima-san?' she asked shakily.

Ichigo's jaw tightened at her question, but he still didn't look at her. Orihime let her fearful eyes search the room behind him, and her gaze fell on the broken, bloody heap of body. The body of the man who had never been anything but kind and caring to her in the past... Who raised her, when her parents left her, who always protected her from harm, who had always been there for her, loving her like a brother.

Unshed tears stung her eyes._'Why? I don't understand... Kurosaki-kun... Why?' _she thought brokenly.

'Please do it, Kurosaki-san... the sooner the better.' Urahara said suddenly, in a quiet, almost emotionless voice.

Orihime's eyes widened, as she looked back at Ichigo. He also looked up, and for the tiniest of moments their eyes met. Orihime felt frozen. In the well known chocolate brown eyes, there was such a turmoil of emotions, that it shocked her.

The intensive, burning light showed anger. That was the surface. Underneath that, there was confusion, bitterness and hesitance. The blacks of his eyes being wide clearly spoke of fear. And the way he snapped his eyes away almost immediately from hers, conveyed shame...

Orihime was brought out of her shock, when she heard a painful grunt leave Thukishima. At least she knew he was still alive. She wanted to go to him, but felt Urahara's grip tighten on her wrist. It was almost painful now.

'Let me go! He needs me!' requested Orihime firmly.

'Can't let that, Inoue-san... I'm so sorry.' Urahara answered, sounding like he meant it.

Orihime was confused. She had known that sadly, Kurosaki-kun was acting like he'd lost it, attacking their long friend and allay, but right now it seemed like Urahara-san was somehow intent on helping him... Why? Something was just so wrong here...

'Ichigo!' Isshin Kurosaki appeared next to his son. 'Come on! Just do it! It's the only way! Don't let her suffer any longer needlessly, Idiot!'

Ichigo looked at his father, and his features changed. Pure fear won out every other visible emotion. In the past, there had only been a few instances Orihime had seen this look on his face: always when her life was in immediate danger, and he felt like he couldn't protect her... Orihime started shivering.

Isshin punched his son in the back, and nodded solemnly, to affirm his point again. Then he stepped to Orihime's other side, taking hold of her other hand. The girl's breath caught inside her lungs. The two strong man forced her to remain in place.

Ichigo slowly raised Zangetsu. Orihime could see him tremble, as he gripped the hilt so tight that his knuckles turned white, and he kept his eyes on the blade.

'Ku... Kuro.. saki... kun...?' she breathed, in a fading away voice.

Ichigo closed his eyes, when the tip of Zangetsu was right before Orihime's widely beating heart. He paused, and was completely still. Orihime's mind had stopped working... There was just no way this could really be happening... She had absolutely no idea what had she done to deserve this...

'Ichigo!' said Isshin again, forcefully.

Zangetsu trembled.

'No!' Ichigo choked out finally. Orihime breathed again, as the great blade retreated further away, though he still kept it in his hand. 'I just can't!' Ichigo said brokenly.

'Baka! It's not THAT difficult!' cried Rukia, and Orihime had just noticed she had been there all this time. She was kneeling next to Uryu, tending his wounds with kido. Orihime tried to recall how the Quincy had got injured in the first place, but her memories were mucky...

'I've already did it with you two times before, remember?' Rukia added. Orihime had really no idea what she meant.

Ichigo swallowed hard. He looked at Urahara.

'Tell me that you are ABSOLUTELY sure it's safe!'

The shopkeeper took a moment to answer.

'Well...'

'What ever do you mean by "well..."? You expect me to do this, when there is even a slight possibility it is dangerous?' he screamed outraged.

'Ichigo...' Rukia cut in again, in a serious voice. 'Returning your powers to you was also dangerous... but we had to take that chance... there was no other possibility...'

'But it's Inoue!'

'I know... I understand it's hard, but sadly, you have no other choice! You're the only one who can do this...'

Ichigo's breath came in such fast gasps, it was almost hyperventilating. Finally he seemed to get himself together. He nodded a few times, then he lifted his sword again. Isshin's and Urahara's hands tightened around Orihime's wrists once more.

Orihime, though still being afraid, hurt and confused, wasn't so shocked as she had been the first time. She kept her innocent eyes on Ichigo, and when she meet his agonized gaze, she saw the light of determination fade, and knew he wouldn't do it. Their chain of their bound was broken, but the parts were still there, an aching wound... that haven't disappeared yet.

'No.' Ichigo said again, still keeping eye-contact with her, like he was reading something from the depth of her orbs. 'There IS an other way...'

'What are you...' Urahara begin to ask, but Ichigo cut across him.

'Release her. Both of you!' he grunted.

'But...'

'Now!' he shouted.

Isshin and Urahara reluctantly obeyed.

Ichigo sheathed his sword and put it to it's keeping place over his back. He turned to Orihime.

'Don't worry... I'm not going to hurt you...' he said to her, with so much pain in his voice, that this had to be something he must assure her of, that Orihime's heart ached for him. But she couldn't forget that there was an other who needed her immediate help for more tangible pains: she needed to help Thukishima-san!

She darted past the others, and ran to the man's side, kneeling down, and examining his injuries. She was just about to activate her powers, when Ichigo called out to her.

'Inoue... I must ask you to hear me out. Before you heal him. If you hear me out, and still want to heal him, I won't stop you, I promise!'

A weak chuckle came from the floor.

'So you decide to try it this way, Kurosaki... good luck! It will never work!'

Ichigo looked down on Thukishima with indifferent, cold eyes. Thukishima turned to Orihime, smiling weakly.

'Orihime-chan... I'm sorry for failing you... I promised you I would make Kurosaki see reason! I promised to bring his sanity back to him, for I was sure his mind must be broken... But I know better now... the Kurosaki I knew would never threaten his friends... Something's changed him... changed him beyond repair... I'm so sad, but this is how it is... He had clearly became obsessed with power! It's all he cares about now... He out-powered me, with the new powers he received from the soul reapers! He had crushed everybody in his way... I'm sorry Inoue... but it looks like there's no going back for him... To sink so low... that only a moment ago he was thinking about taking even YOUR powers away from you! That's unforgivable! For that is what you were trying to do, was it not, Kurosaki?'

'Yes.' Ichigo said firmly, but this time there was no sign of shame in his features, when he met her eyes, only determination. 'But I'm still asking you to hear me out...' he repeated steadily.

Orihime stood up, and looked at him. She remembered how he looked when he held Zangetsu before her heart. The agony in his eyes. She finally nodded.

'Only the power of the Rikka is able to reverse the memory modification Thukishima's power inflicted on you, on Chad, on my sisters, and everybody else down in the basement.'

'What? Memory modification?'

'Yes... He is not our friend, Inoue. We didn't even know him until very recently. But he used his memory power to slip himself inside our circle, and turn us against each other...'

Orihime shook her head.

'No! No, Thukishima-san would never... He never said a word against you! He wanted us all to be friends again... he even said he would forgive everything you did, and we must do the same... he is so good...'

'Inoue! The Thukishima you remember doesn't even exist... just a false memory!'

'Orihime-chan!' Thukishima called her again in a voice as sweet as honey. 'It's clear that it's his memory that is at fault here! You know very well that all my power does is cutting through everything... it's just a very sharp sword... that's all there is to it. How ridiculous! Memory modification! As if such complex memories could be just planted inside somebody's mind! Like when I gave you the hairpins! The same ones you're wearing right now! Just take a look at them: they are so very real! A proof! And I know you will use them now, to heal me, just like you did a countless times before: after I protected you from Grimmjaw, and Ulquiorra, and after I fought Aisen... You remember!'

Orihime was thorn. She could remember every memory her friend dragged into light. She remembered them so clear and sharp, like she could really see them... She touched her hairpins. Yes. If she couldn't trust those, she couldn't trust anything...

'Inoue...' Ichigo spoke her name again, and she found she could not ignore him, no matter how her mind protested. 'I ask you to use your power on yourself! If I'm really lying, it should have no effect... but if your memory HAD been modified, it would be reversed... you can lose nothing!'

'I don't know what Kurosaki's playing at...' Thukishima snapped, with a little anger now. 'Maybe he thinks he can take away your powers freely, if you activate them... Who knows what kind of schemes they made up with that scientist! Maybe this whole thing is a clever, well rehearsed plan! Don't listen to him... Orihime-chan... You know how much I care about you... When did HE ever show caring like that?...' Orihime was a captive to his gentle pleading voice. Tears began to poor down her cheeks. Everything Thukisihima-san was saying was so true... and his last question hurt so bad, like he had pushed a nail through her heat...

'And I know you feel the same way for me... It was me who you choose to say goodby to, before being taken to Hueco Mundo, because I hold a special place in your heart! Just like you in mine! Please, heal me! And I'll defend you!'

Orihime's whole body was shaking. Her two hands lifted out of their own accord, clutching her aching head. She couldn't take this! It was all too much! It all hurt too much! Thukishima raised a hand in her direction, calling her to him. She couldn't deny the truth in every word he spoke, and yet... and yet she was hesitant to take that hand...

'She's breaking down... not good...' Urahara's voice commented weakly from somewhere behind her.

'It would have been so much kinder just stabbing her, and be done with it quickly!' scowled Isshin, disapproval heavy in his voice.

'Inoue!' Ichigo shouted, desperately. 'Look at me, Inoue! Please, just look at me! I know I can't win in reasoning, but you've just got to trust me!' and he too extended an inviting hand towards her.

Orihime looked from one man to the other, shaking her head frantically, and uttering moans of pain... she was so overcome with confusion, that it was actual physical pain she was feeling, the emotional chaos inside her taking a toll on her body too...

'Orihime-chan!' Thukishima addressed her again.

'Inoue!' called Ichigo, eyes begging.

Suddenly Thukishima could take the tension no longer, and he reached out, forcefully taking her hand.

But it was a mistake. The moment his skin connected with hers, it was like she'd received an electric shock, and all her instincts screamed at her to get away... She cried out in surprise, and closing her eyes, she finally moved...

There was a sharp intake of breath from the watchers, and when Orihime opened her eyes, and looked up, she realized that she'd jumped right into Kurosaki-kun's arms, wrapping her owns tightly around him, clinging on, like her life depended upon it...

And maybe it did...

HIS touch didn't repel her. It calmed her down. Against all reason, his warm embrace made her feel secure and safe. She brushed her tear-soaked face into his shoulders, and just cried, until she found some level of relief.

'It's going to be all right... I promise!' she heard Ichigo whisper, as he pulled her even closer. Finally she looked up, and met Ichigo's wondering gaze. He deliberately curved his mouth a little, with effort, offering her an encouraging half-smile. Orihime smiled back tentatively. Ichigo gently brushed a soaked lock of hair out of her face.

Orihime turned, and sent a frightened glance behind her back. Thukishima's hand was still raised in the air, with the movement he'd made to grab her, while his expression looked flabbergasted and angry.

'I'm sorry, Thukishima-san...' Orihime said stuttering with her still trembling body. 'I... I... can't find a reason why, but I feel like I belong here...'

Ichigo now smiled freely.

'Impossible...' choked the fullbringer.

'Outstanding...' whispered Urahara.

'I say...' commented Isshin.

Rukia sighed, relieved.

'See, Thukishima?' Ichigo said finally, wrapping his arms around the girl again. 'You may have messed with her memories... but you couldn't change her heart...'

'My heart...' Orihime repeated, stepping a little away, and touching the place in the middle of her chest. 'I remember now...' she said slowly, with eyes lost in the distance. 'He had stabbed me... right here...'

'Not possible!' cried Thukishima in rage. 'Orihime-chan!'

But the girl heeded him no longer.

'I remember... I want to remember! Soten Kisshun! I reject!'

She made the yellow dome surround herself. Ichigo stepped back, and sent a glance behind his shoulder to Urahara and his Dad.

'Told you there was an other way!' he scowled at them. The older men both looked speechless.

Ichigo turned back, and muttered quietly to himself.

'It would have been a real crime, taking something away forcefully, by sword, which had already been given to me, out of free will...'

The Rikka shield vanished, and Ichigo turned back to Orihime, gently taking one of her hands into his larger palm.

'Are you OK?'

Her eyes were closed, and tears were leaking out from under her lashes.

'My brother's name was Sora... and he gave me the hairpins... those memories are sacred to me... nobody should ever...'

'I know... but it's over now...' he squeezed her hand comfortingly.

'And who I went to say goodby that day... Oh, Kurosaki-kun... I'm so sorry! Sorry for ever doubting you!'

'Complete success it seems.' Urahara started to recover from his previous shock.

Suddenly a bunch of people came into the room. Renji, Byakuya, Toshiro and Ikkaku have all finished heir own fights.

'Just in time, Nii-sama!' cried Rukia, highly satisfied. 'Please! Take this bastard away! I'm sick of just looking at him!'

Byakuya sent a cool look to the bloody Thukishima on the ground, then nodded to his lieutenant. Renji went to lead the prisoner away.

'Inoue-san... others are in need of your powers...' said Urahara.

'Yes... take me to them...' Orihime reluctantly released Ichigo's hand, but the two shared a last deep glance before she walked away.

oOoOoOo

After using her Soten Kisshun on everyone, who's memory had been modified by Thukishima, Orihime allowed herself to collapse down to a chair. She was really spent. Tatsuki, Keigo and Mizuiro had reluctantly agreed to be taken home by Ikumi's car. (They thankfully missed the most gruesome points of the affair, and Urahara had purposefully left out a few details when explaining the situation to them... so now they mostly felt like celebrating the return of Ichigo's powers, delighted that maybe their friend won't be so moody and scratchy like be he had been lately.)

Chad was talking with Uryu and Rukia in a corner, still confused about some points in the story, and by the look in his eyes, feeling a nice dose of shame for the part he had been forced to play in it.

Ichigo was surrounded by his family, simultaneously hugging his sisters and punching his father at his every other comment. By the time he came over to where Orihime was sitting, her head was resting on the table before her, and her eyes were dropping dangerously low.

'Come on... I'll take you home!' Ichigo declared.

Orihime could only nod feebly, but then she remembered something.

'But no... your family... you were just reunited with them!'

He smiled.

'The same is true to you too, you know... and you need me better now... come!'

She gave a surprised squeak, as he pulled her into his arms. The others were all watching, wearing small, understanding smiles. Orihime blushed, and was only comforted by the thought, that at least he now choose to carry her "properly", bridal-style, and not flung over his shoulder...

'See you home!' Ichigo told his father. He walked slowly out of the mason-house, and when they reached the cool shade of trees, he took to the air, flying with her above the treetops.

It was almost dawn, the first rays of the new sun were starting to push back the black drape of the night, layer by layer. Orihime rested herself gladly in Ichigo's cozy embrace. Her hand was grabbing the front of his shikansho, feeling the smoothness of the fabric between her fingers.

'Are you happy? That you got it back...?' she asked, lifting Zangetsu's belt a little, so as to make her meaning clear.

He smiled down at her.

'Of course... but I'm more glad I've got you all back...'

She smiled. They arrived to her place in what seemed like no time at all. Ichigo landed on the doorstep gracefully. He put her down.

'Thanks...' she muttered, a little embarrassed.

'Are you going to be all right?' he asked.

'Yes.' she answered hastily. She began fiddling with her hair for no reason at all. She knew she still needed to ask some questions, but didn't know how to approach the subject. Maybe she should just leave everything as it was... but she knew that her courage would probably be even more low by tomorrow... and she really couldn't go on, without knowing...

Ichigo was just standing there, watching her.

'Kurosaki-kun...?' she finally began shyly.

'Yes?'

'I... mmm... I wanted to know how long have you known...'

'Known what?'

Orihime dropped her gaze to the ground, as a heavy blush took over her cheeks. She motioned for him to lean closer, and she stood on her tiptoes, supporting herself by touching his shoulder lightly.

'About my heart... and where it belongs...' she whispered so low, that he nearly missed it.

It was now Ichigo's turn to blush the same color as his hair... lucky it was dark.

'I haven't known... No. At least not consciously... Not until you've jumped into my arms today.'

It wasn't easy, but Orihime mustered the courage to look at him, and studied his expression. He looked kind of lost. Orihime smiled sadly. Of course he looked like that: he had just discovered, that one of his close friends was in love with him, a love that he couldn't return... everybody would feel the same way in his place...

'It's all right, Kurosaki-kun... I... I understand... and I just wish this wouldn't ruin our friendship...' she said, flames of shame heating her face.

'… friendship?' he asked, sounding a little odd. 'THAT is ruined all right...'

Suddenly Orihime found herself inside his embrace once again.

'What are you...?'

'I'm taking a leaf out of your book, Inoue...' he whispered. 'I'm shutting my mind away, and following my heart...' She didn't even have time to gasp, before his lips descended upon hers, melting them together in a forceful kiss.

Around Orihime, the world seemed cease to exist... only the heat remained, his body-heat, surrounding her, and the loud beating of her own heart. Slowly, she registered an other steady thumping next to hers, and realized that they were so close, that she was able to feel not only her own, but his heartbeat too...

Ichigo kissed her, until her first shock wore off, and she finally started kissing back tentatively, taming his dominance into gentleness. A single tear of joy escaped her, as their lips finally broke apart, and they rested their foreheads against each others.

'I will never, ever let our bond be severed, Orihime... Never again!' he said, and she noted with an other heartwarming rush of joy, the use of her given name. 'I will work on strengthening it, instead... I promise!'

She smiled, and slid her arms from his shoulders around his neck.

'No... we will work on it! Ichigo...'

They leaned in at the same time, and kissed again.

oOoOoOo

_**Author's note:** Finally! A break through in the ugly grey walls of my major writer's block! Hope this lifts my mood, because it has really been down lately... If only something similar would happen in the manga! Maybe not this forwardly, but along these lines... (One can always hope, right?)_

_Speaking about lifting my mood... now there's really no pressure on you guys, but I just know that a few reviews would do a great deal of good in that quater... Thanks for reading!_


End file.
